


Royally Embarrassed

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, gently roast your friend at 300 degrees for an hour, i guess?, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: Nothing really gets done on the bridge of the A6(Andromedatober Day 31: Royal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Royally Embarrassed

"Hey Xandra?"

Aya’s voice broke me out of the trance I must have been in. The blinking orange screen of the nav console had barely changed since I had decided to join her on the bridge. Which, fuck, how long had it been? Hours? Minutes? Hours would have been preferable, but I feared it was the latter. I was supposed to present myself as the navigator of the group after all, even if that idea didn’t quite work out on Cursa. Hopefully that cover wasn’t blown completely.

The universe sure has a love of irony, doesn’t it? Spent twenty-two years of my life being unnoticed and forgotten and now it was quite the opposite.

I rubbed at my eyes, my head tilted in the direction of the pilot’s seat to respond to her. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, but I hear a ‘but’ in there.”

The pop and hiss of a soda can preceded her response. “I love you, but you really weren’t exaggerating when you said you were hidden away.”

“Yeah, but what brought this on?”

“I was bored, so I was trying to look you up online for some like, I don’t know, embarrassing frilly pictures or something. Blackmail.” I finally looked over at her, raising an eyebrow in question. Catching up on my confusion, her lips parted into a sly grin. “What? You’ve never taken the time to, pft, search yourself?”

Catching the double entendre, my cheeks began to burn. “Hey! And, uh, no I haven’t. All of my holopads had extensive blocks on them.”

An ugly snort. “Wow, you really had no choice but to ‘search yourself’ then.”

“Aya!”

Her laughter at my very clear embarrassment could have been heard in the cargo bay, nearly making it worse. The empty soda can sitting by my chair was very quickly being considered a suitable projectile. My half empty one too if the circumstances required it.

With a wink and a sing-song tone to her voice, she assured “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Rolling my eyes, but sighing in relief as well due to the end of her teasing, I returned my attention to the nav console. Nothing on screen had appeared to change since looking away. Either the damn thing was broken, which given the state of the ship since I had been on it wouldn’t surprise me, or I wasn’t turning out to be a very good navigator. Or the capitan was a shit teacher.

Yeah, I was going to go with that option out of spite.

Aya spoke up again, but her voice was soft in comparison to before. She sounded sympathetic. “But teasing aside, I was serious. I wasn’t able to find anything on you. I’m, I’m sorry. It won’t be like that with us, I swear.”

“What exactly did you look up?”

“Xandra Peg’asi, Princess Xandra Peg’asi,” Aya began to list off, over the top fake fake formal accent growing with every word, “Her Royal Highness Princess-”

Sparing myself any more torture I interrupted her. “You didn’t use my actual name. That’s why nothing came up.”

“Wait, Xandra is a nickname?” Aya asked.

I shrugged. “It’s what I prefer to go by, but before you all came along only two people ever called me that.” My gaze drifted to the closed doors of the bridge. The confusing, unpleasant feeling that had been reoccurring since Cursa making an appearance. “Now one’s our prisoner and the other, well, you know.”

A brief silence fell between us before I broke it.

“It’s Alixandra. With an ‘i’.” I stated “Just, please, don’t ask about my middle names. They’re just as corny as you’d think.”

Aya picked her holopad up with a newfound glee. Fingers immediately tapping away at the screen. “Oh gross! Middle _names_? As in multiple? Tell you what. I’ll tell you some embarrassing secrets of mine if you tell me what they are.”

For all the roasting I was receiving from the pilot, I couldn’t keep the smile from my face. “I have to judge if they’re embarrassing enough to earn that.”

Violet eyes sparkled with mischief through the orange light of the bridge. “Oh, I have some fucking doozies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact I skipped a fair amount of entries for it, I had to finish out Andromedatober :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I love you ^-^


End file.
